


It's a Kind of Magic

by DeadFreckledBoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFreckledBoys/pseuds/DeadFreckledBoys
Summary: Kenma spends the night at the Hinata household and thanks to the sudden rain, ends up being Natsu's unexpected playmate.Written for KenHina Week - Day 5 Sleepover\ Magic\ Rain





	It's a Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with titles for these is so challenging?? 
> 
> Anywho, I'm back at it again with my schmoopy fluff for Day 5. Tried to do a combo of all 3 prompts again.

“This movie is terrible,” Shoyo whines, leaning back into the massive pile of pillows they’ve thrown onto the floor of the living room.  
  
“That’s what makes it so great,” Kenma says, turning to face him.  
  
“Stop moving!” Natsu shouts, tiny hands cupping Kenma’s face and tugging him forward. “You’re going to ruin it!” She has a small bottle of lip gloss clutched in one tiny fist and is doing her best to smear it across Kenma’s lips and not onto his chin.  
  
“Oh my god!” Shoyo screeches and Kenma can see him clutching at his sides out of his peripherals. “There’s so much bread!” He doesn’t have to see the screen to know what part of the film he’s made it to. His laugh is infectious and Kenma can’t help the shake in his shoulders as he joins in.  
  
Natsu pouts, tiny glower so similar to her brother’s that Kenma can’t help but find it endearing. “Now it’s all smudged!”  
  
“It’s okay,” Kenma says, hand ruffling through orange locks before wiping the corner of his mouth, excess gloss shining bright across the back of his hand. “See, all better now.”  
  
“Hmm…” Natsu seems less than pleased but eventually relents, moving on to the container of glittery powder. “Now close your eyes.”  
  
Kenma does as told, sitting patiently as Natsu paints the canvas of his face. She makes a hum of approval and he tries not to sneeze once she takes a brush to his cheeks. He opens one eye to look down at her, tiny fingers smothered in a fine layer of glitter.  
  
“No peaking!” She chastises and Kenma closes his eyes once more.  
  
“Oh god is that mayonnaise? Oh I think I’m gonna be sick. Kenma why are you making me watch this!”  
  
“It’s family friendly,” Kenma replies with a shrug.  
  
“Natsu isn’t even paying attention!”  
  
“Shh!” Natsu shouts. “This is more important!”  
  
Kenma can feel her hands working through his hair, a butterfly clip tugging at his scalp.  
  
“—And done!” Natsu declares, taking a step back.  
  
Kenma opens his eyes to see she’s holding up a mirror, a proud grin on her face as she takes in her handiwork. Kenma’s eyes are a bright shade of purple, iridescent glitter dusting the tops of his cheeks and nose, and the remainder of sparkly pink gloss spread across his lips. His hair is sticking up with a haphazard array of bows and clips of various shapes and sizes.  
  
“Do you like it?” she asks, her missing front tooth pronounced as she bites at her lip.  
  
“Love it,” Kenma replies, lip tugging upwards in a hidden laugh.  
  
Natsu claps her hands, clearly satisfied, before turning around to watch the remainder of the movie.  
  
“What’s happening?” she inquires, shifting closer to sit on the fuzzy pillow draped across Shoyo’s leg.  
  
“He’s performing a magic show…I think?” Shoyo replies.  
  
Kenma watches both of their faces as all hell breaks loose on screen. He can’t help but laugh as they switch from various shades of horror to amusement and back again.  
  
“I hate you for making me watch this,” Shoyo glares as the credits to Food Boy roll across the screen. “Should of stuck with High School Musical.”  
  
Natsu nods her head vigorously.  
  
“Natsu! It’s time for bed!” shouts Shoyo’s mother from somewhere down the hall.  
  
“But Kenma’s here!”  
  
“You can see him before he leaves in the morning. It’s already past your bed time,” Shoyo’s mother says with hands on her hips as she makes her way over the piles of pillows and blankets.  
  
“You heard mom,” Shoyo says, nudging at her with his foot.  
  
“I don’t wanna!”  
  
“Don’t cause a fuss. Now clean up and say goodnight to the boys.”  
  
“Hmph!” Natsu throws her makeup brushes back into their little polka dotted basket before stomping her way to her mother’s side.  
  
“Goodnight Shoyo. Goodnight Kenma—” Shoyo’s mother pauses, a smile hidden behind an open palm. “You’re looking lovely by the way.” She looks down at Natsu. “Did you do that?”  
  
“Mm-hm!” Natsu nods her head, mood seemingly lifted by the compliment. “I made him into a magical fairy princess!”  
  
“Wow! That’s amazing,” she winks at Kenma before grabbing Natsu by the shoulders and leading her away.  “Don’t stay up too late now!”  
  
“Yes, Mom,” Shoyo shouts back, eyes rolling.  
  
Once he hears the door shut to Natsu’s bedroom, Kenma scoots closer, reaching for Shoyo’s hand. Shoyo takes it, lacing their fingers together.  
  
“Thanks for putting up with my sister,” Shoyo says, his free hand tugging at one of his tufts of hair and removing a clip. “I wish it wasn’t so rainy so we could of gone outside instead.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Kenma says. “Besides, I think she did a pretty good job.” He flutters his lashes, sparkles catching in the dim light.  
  
“Yes, you look like a very handsome fairy princess.” Shoyo leans over to kiss his cheek, frowning when he comes back with a mouth full of glitter.  
  
“Did you want to watch another movie?” Kenma asks, laying on his side and snuggling into the curve of Shoyo’s shoulder.  
  
“Ugh. After that last one? No thank you!”  
  
“Understandable.” Kenma laughs.  
  
“But there _is_ something _else_ I’d rather do,” Shoyo whispers, his hands tugging Kenma closer.  
  
“Yeah?” Kenma breathes.  
  
Shoyo doesn’t hesitate to show him, mouth pressed firm against Kenma’s in another kiss. He seems far less concerned with the glitter this time around, sparkles shedding between the two of them and dusting the pillow tops.  
  
“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Shoyo whispers, voice raspy with sleep as he tangles their limbs beneath the blankets an hour later.  
  
“Me too,” Kenma sighs, settling into Shoyo’s warmth.  
  
If only they could stay like this forever, Kenma thinks before he falls asleep, the rain tapping against the window in time with Shoyo’s gentle snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't be able to finish the rest of the week unless I have a sudden burst of energy but I'm glad I got a few days down this year!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
